


Farewell, My Partner in Crime

by mzyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Graduation au, Light Angst, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, hinata is sad tm, they're graduating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: third year!kagehina and looking back on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent aged up kagehina for the soul

The sound of rubber shoes squeaking against the gym floor was like music to Hinata's ears. The sound of volleyballs slamming the ground and cries of "nice kill!" and "don't mind!" echoed through the gymnasium's hollow walls. Hinata watched the second and first years run back and forth, his eyes were wide. It seemed like no time had passed since he was the zealous, young, starry-eyed first year. Not much had changed, though, he just grew a few centimeters. 

"Oi, Shou, are you coming to play or not?" the voice rang out above all others, making a smile tug at Hinata's lips. He looked up so his eyes locked with the familiar dark blue ones, piercing at him.

Kageyama Tobio. His setter. Not just the setter of Karasuno,  _his_ setter. 

"Yeah, yeah, coming Bakayama," he teased, and dropped his water bottle on the bench and ran towards the courts. 

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata made their way down the dark path, their hands interlaced together but neither was looking at the other. 

 _How many more_ , Hinata thought,  _how many more times will he walk me home after practice? How many more times will he spend the night because he's too tired to walk home himself after practice? How much more time do I have left with him_. 

"I know what you're thinking, dumbass," Kageyama's voice was sudden, almost making Hinata jump. It was loud, but Hinata heard a hint of softness in it, a hint of concern. "We still have time. A week before graduation, 10 more practices." Hinata looked away, biting his lip, the only way to ensure tears wouldn't fall. 

"I know," Hinata muttered, squeezing Kageyama's hand as tightly as he could. "I know Tobio."

Silence once again, leaving Hinata to wish he and Kageyama were scouted for the same college. It had been in the previous Interhigh when the different schools approached the couple.

At first, Kageyama had said they only wanted to be scouted together. Then as the weeks went by and no other offers were made for the both of them, Hinata had told Kageyama that, as much as it hated him to say it, they could go to college separately. Hinata had cried when he told Kageyama that. They were sitting, alone, in the club room. And Kageyama had pressed his head into Hinata's chest, his shoulder's had been shaking with sobs. Hinata had put his lips to the crown of Kageyama's head, tears streaming down his cheeks, but a smile on his lips. 

"It's for the best Tobio," he had whispered. "I promise." 

Now Hinata began to rethink his words, leaving him to ponder the worst types of questions. The if-only types of questions. If only they waited longer, maybe a school would have scouted them. If only Hinata or Kageyama had tried to make a deal with the schools, if only they pushed harder. 

But it was over, everything was done, and in a week they would be parting ways. The thought shook Hinata to his core. 

Upon enetering Hinata's room, said boy flopped down on this bed and sighed. He muttered something into his pillow, but Kageyama couldn't understand. He just hummed and stroked the bright orange hair in response to Hinata. 

"Kei's moving in with Kuroo-san, did you hear?" Hinata said, turning around so he was lying on his back. Through the years, Tsukishima warmed up to Hinata and Kageyama and vice versa. The current third years were sad to be departing, and even sadder to be split up, though Tsukishima would never admit it. 

"Hmmm, yeah I heard." 

"I still can't believe Stingyshima's boyfriend is the old Nekoma captain, guess I never paid attention to their chemistry at training camp."

"Shoyou, you don't pay attention to a lot of things," Kageyama replied. He was hit in the face with a pillow. Chuckling, Kageyama slipped in the bed next to Hinata, his bigger body spooning Hinata's smaller one.

Hinata's lips parted slightly, and he let out a soft breath. Kageyama's dark hair tickled his chin, as his boyfriend pressed his head into the crook of Hinata's neck. The whole scene was quiet and comfortable. One of the serene moments that Hinata has learned to treasure upon finding out they were headed in different directions. 

"Mmm," Kageyama's voice was heavy with sleep. "I love you, Hinata Shouyou..."

* * *

 

Three days passed before Tsukishima was about to leave, he had early admission for the University of Tokyo. He came into morning practice with all his luggage behind him, a bored expression on his face. He was in street clothes, his white headphones adorning his neck. 

"I came to say goodbye," he muttered, hands in his pockets. 

Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama crowded him. Tears were streaming down Yamaguchi and Yachi's cheeks, and Hinata was biting his lip. 

"Don't go, Tsukki," Yamaguchi murmured, staring at the ground. Tsukishima gave a huff of laughter and poked the top of Yamaguchi's head.

"You'll be fine on your own, Tadashi, you're gonna make an excellent pinch server for your University." Then Tsukishima hugged him, it was quick and, from an onlooker's perspective, uncomfortable (as were all of Tsukishima's hugs). But to the people that knew him, they knew he was wishing Yamaguchi a silent farewell, trying to sent positive energy towards the freckled boy in the form of a hug. 

Hinata leapt forward and tackled Tsukishima into a hug, burying his face in the taller boy's neck. "You always were a better middle blocker than me," Hinata murmured. 

Tsukishima snorted. "Of course I was, Shorty," then his tone softened and he put a hand in Hinata's unruly hair. "I'll miss you Shou." 

Kageyama made eye contact with Tsukishima and said, "So you're finally leaving, good riddance." But his tone didn't match his eyes and Tsukishima smirked.

"Ah, King, I know I won't ever live up to your standards." Hinata jumped down to see his boyfriend and Tsukishima grinning, evilly, at each other. "I'll see you in your castle, King Tobio." What used to be angry bickering had turned into, over the years, banter between teammates-even banter between friends. Friends, something both boys never thoughts they'd learn to call each other.

Just as Tsukishima was pulling apart from a quick hug from Yachi, a car horn erupted from behind them and they all turned to see Kuroo, waving his arm outside a car window. Tsukishima gave a half smile and turned back to the others. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Tsukishima muttered, as Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist. "I'll see you soon."

Hinata watched as Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's forehead softly, and helped load his stuff into his car. Tsukishima waved as the car rolled away for, what Hinata feared, would be forever. Kageyama looked over at his boyfriend to see tears pouring down Hinata's cheeks (Yamaguchi had run into the bathroom, sobbing after Tsukishima drove off). Kageyama put a comforting arm around Hinata. 

"He won't be gone forever, Shou. You're probably gonna see him when you go off...to Tokyo...in a few days."

"I know," Hinata sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "It's just...I'll miss being a team with him, y'know?"

"Sure," Kageyama replied. "I know what you--"

"CAPTAIN!" A first year shouted from across the gym, causing Hinata's ears to perk up. He kissed Kageyama softly.

"Duty calls," he whispered before running off, hollering a reply to the frantic first year. 

* * *

 

 Everyone had left, except the first years who were cleaning up.

But Hinata stood, leaning against the gym wall, watching. The weird thing was, though, he wasn't watching the first years run around, laughing, arms full of volleyballs.

He was watching other first years. A smaller, younger, Hinata Shouyou, running back and forth. He was grinning, eyes shining, running after Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama was grumbling something, barking "BOKE" at Hinata, but his eyes were smiling. His eyes always smiled when he looked at Hinata.

Tsukishima was walking behind them, slower than their jogging pace. His face was blank, but Hinata knew, somewhere, he was amused by their antics. Yamaguchi trailed behind them, lugging a bag filled with volleyballs. He was calling "Tsukkkki," as he caught up to the tall blonde. 

Their captain, Daichi, was laughing, casting the four a glance. His arms were crossed and he was talking to Sugawara and Asahi, something about their next practice match. Their libero, Nishinoya was running around with Tanaka. They were running after Kiyoko, calling her a beauty. Kiyoko paid them no attention and continued talking in her low, hushed, sweet voice to Yachi. 

Hinata watched his former self, remembering how, in that moment, he thought he had all the time in the world. To play volleyball with his team, his team that he loved so much. He had an eternity to be with them, to be with Kageyama, the old third years, the old second years. He had forever.

Forever whittled down when they waved, watching Daichi, Suga and Asahi drive off after graduation. 

Then again, when Noya hugged him and Tanaka scruffed his hair, diplomas in both of their hands. It started vanishing, even more, seeing their then-captain, Ennoshita smiling and saying goodbyes along with Narita and Kinoshita.

Now it was going to be gone completely. 

Hinata shook his head, snapping out of his daze to see all the first years gone. He was the only one left in the familiar gymnasium. Hinata reached a shaky hand towards his cheeks. They were wet--he had been crying. And the tears didn't stop coming, they just poured out of his eyes. His shoulders shook as he cried, his vision blurring. 

"I'm not ready," Hinata mumbled, his voice wavering. "I don't want to leave. Not...not yet." 

He opened his eyes and saw the first years again. Kageyama's toss, the old ones were Hinata closed his eyes. He laughed, softly, remembering how great it felt that someone wanted to toss to him. How great it felt that Kageyama Tobio was that someone.

"Shouyou?" 

Hinata's eyes widened. "Tobio, I thought you went home."

"I was waiting for you, are you...are you crying, Shou?"

"Yeah," Hinata turned around so he was facing his boyfriend. Kageyama changed over the three years. His face got more finely drawn, he got a new haircut. He grew taller, so he still towered over Hinata, despite the centimeters Hinata had put on. Despite all that, however, Hinata could still see the same Kageyama Tobio. The one that tossed to him their first week of Karasuno. The one that believed in Hinata's spikes.

Hinata reached up to his hand was touching Kageyama's cheek."Tobio, I...I don't wanna leave Karasuno. I don't want you to ever, ever stop tossing to me."

"Dumbass," Kageyama muttered. He put his hand across Hinata's neck and reached down to kiss Hinata softly. His lips were warm, and their kiss was soft-lipped. Desperate. A kiss that begged: please don't go. "I'll always toss to you."

Hinata let out a shaky sob between their lips, but he got on his tiptoes so he could kiss Kageyama better. 

"I love you," breathed Hinata as they broke apart. 

"I'll always toss to you," Kageyama repeated, a sense of urgency in his words. His eyes were wide, and Hinata finally felt assured. They were going to different colleges but he would always have Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama would always be  _his_ setter. And suddenly, Hinata knew that it would all be okay, maybe not right now, but eventually. As long as Kageyama was his. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it was just a little fic that I wanted to test out.


End file.
